This study seeks to amplify current knowledge of Maya bone-setting, or manual medicine, in Guatemala. Maya bonesetters prioritize the use of their hands in diagnosing and treating musculoskeletal injuries. However, they also utilize biotechnological resources, such as pharmaceuticals and radiography, in their work. Focusing on the towns San Juan Comalapa and San Pedro La Laguna, this study aims to 1) determine the degree to which biotechnological elements such as these occupy a place within Maya bone-setting, 2) ascertain how bonesetters incorporate biotechnological elements, and 3) evaluate whether the presence of biotechnological elements entails fundamental changes in the traditional character of Maya bone-setting. Via summer research over a three-year period, this investigation will analyze how bonesetters engage potentially destabilizing influences from Western biomedicine. By interviewing Maya bonesetters of these two communities and by observing their healing encounters, this study will document how bonesetters are responding to biomedical elements and other challenges to their healing legitimacy.